The present invention relates generally to a mopping device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mopping device that releases fluid from a fluid reservoir onto a surface to be mopped or onto a portion of the mop.
Mopping systems incorporating fluid dispensing devices often have a fluid reservoir on the handle or stick of the mop and some means to dispense cleaning or finishing fluid (typically a liquid) onto a floor surface or the mop, in a manner controlled by the user. These mopping systems may hold the fluid inside the handle or in a tank attached to the handle.
These mopping systems typically have a rigid reservoir, i.e., the reservoir is not substantially flexible. Problems have resulted from such rigid reservoirs.
A rigid reservoir can require a vent, which can allow leakage of the cleaning or finishing fluid. Because the reservoir is rigid, its inner volume typically will be filled by a combination of air and cleaning or finishing fluid. Consequently, refilling the reservoir requires a vent that will allow the air to leave the reservoir as it is replaced by cleaning or finishing fluid. The vent also is needed to allow air to return to the reservoir as cleaning or finishing fluid is dispensed. The vent can allow fluid to leak from the reservoir. For example, a leak can occur when the mopping system is laid down or inverted.
In addition, rigid reservoirs can be prone to cracking and leakage if dropped or otherwise struck. Large reservoirs can make it difficult to use the mop in confined spaces, such as underneath furniture.
Some existing mopping systems have inconvenient ergonomics. The mechanism with which the user releases the fluid is often awkward to use, or is designed for use in a single orientation.
Some existing mopping systems can be difficult to fill. The reservoir that holds the fluid may be located in an undesirable location. Additionally, the openings can be too small to accommodate the fluids, thereby raising the potential for spillage. In some instances, the fluid-fill level can be difficult to determine, which can lead to under-filling and thus inefficient usage, or over-filling and spillage.